Trying
by Tesaria Notira
Summary: They were trying so hard, so hard! To kiss. Just to kiss. They didn't want a hard, big, long one. Just one simple kiss. Why everyone can't see that?
1. Chapter 1

**Discalaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: *..* means "..." . I have some sort of problems with my keyboard. Please note I'm not very good at english, but I'm trying to do my best. May have some grammar/spelling mistakes.**

* * *

*I love you too, Naruto!* Said a girl with pink hair, blushing.

They were on top of _Hokage_ Mountains. It was the their third meeting, or even fourth, ever since the war ends. Sakura had finally, with the help of Tsunade-sama, which had a lesson about love, what she feels for Naruto. And he didn't hesistate when the girl that he have been dreaming since ever finally accepted his invitation. Futhermore, she didn't punch him anymore.

Or well, not so often.

They were for some time at that height, admiring the beauty of the landscape offered. They were seeing all the _Village Hidden in the Leaves_. They took picnic together, Sakura refusing to go to Ramen with him, so the hyperactive blond had to think of something else. And the food was really delicious cooked (shame that Sakura never knew it was actually bought).

They were talking, as they always do. Were talking about the war, about loss, about Madara and Obito, about Sasuke, about his return. Things were clear for the three teammates. Naruto and Sakura were now an unofficial couple. Sasuke was happy for them. He was seeing a shy new girl from the village.

Naruto finally confess her love, even it was obvious for everyone. Except her.

They had little, so little. Their faces were close, forehead glued. Only a few inches separating them lips.

*Yosh!* Screamed a voice well known.

They were sure that nobody will bother them! It was almost their first kiss. And they have been Interrupted. By who? By none other than…

*Rock Lee is here! I came up with the power of youth to challenge the love of Sakura_-san_!*

* Oh Kami, are you kidding?* said Naruto.

In front of them was the same Rock Lee, dressed in his usual green suit.

*Naruto I challenge you! Youth power'll win Sakura-_san_' heart! He said, very loudly.

*No chance, _dattebane! Kage Bush_-*

*NARUTO! The pinkette stopped him. The blond was close to accept the challenge of fuzzy browns.

The girl was still nervous. She leaves the two alone, disparand immediately.

*Uaah! We're screwed, bushy eyebrows!* Naruto said nervously. Remaining the same blonde obsessed with orange color that he wears everywhere, even at dates. He left immediately, Lee being alone now

*But ... ah ..*

Then, beside him appeared his favorite (and only), Gay-_sensei._

*There you go, Lee! What did I tell you about the power of youth? It just keeps doing more exercise! Now, 1,000 laps at_ Hokage_ Mountains to bottom and back!*

*Of course, Guy-sensei!* Lee said, full of love.

*Oh, Lee!*

*Guy-sensei!*

*Lee!*

Then he went on the streets looking for her. He not really knew why she was upset (what guys ever do?). Maybe because of Lee?

*Sure it's because of his bushy eyebrows,-_ttebane!*_ he said.

In that day he did not fiind her. The next morning walked to Tsunade-sama, hoping that he saw her.

*I'm sorry, Naruto! I don't know where she is.* the blonde said.

*Come on, _Baa-chan_! Tell me, tell me! You're her master! He exclaimed.

*I don't know! Naruto let me alone!

The fifth Hokage was overhelmed by that hiperactive boy.

*Come on! Please! Praised Naruto.

*Naruto! You don't see how much work I have to do for today?* Tsunade tried, hoping that he would go away.

He looked at the paper that was on her desk. It was a lot, but Naruto knew something…

* Shizune will do all the work while you're drinking _Sake_! Like I don't know you, old hag!*

The hokage was going to break down.

*Naruto, get aut right now and don't you dare call me again like that! I'm your _Hokage_!* she threaten him.

*So what? I'm going to be _Hokage_ too, -_ttebane_!

*Get out!* she snapped.

* Not until you tell me where's Sakura-_chan_! The blonde closed to her, sat down and refused

to leave.

* Fine!If I told where she is will you leave me alone? She asked.

He smiled.

*Yes!*

Tsunade smirked. She told him to get a little closer. The boy smiled to himself, thinking he is going to find out where Sakura was. He approached her office, full of confidence. When there were only a few centimeters between Naruto and Tsunade she punch him, causing to fly out of her office (through the wall, of course). Tonton went where Naruto fell, counting how far hit Tsunade. A new record for Tsunade's personal book.

Recovering from the free flight of Tsunade, Naruto decided to try to search again on the streets of Konoha. She could not hide forever, right?

A half an hour he found her in the park, next to a little girl. She had two pigtails, caught like Tsunade's, but they were a deep colour of blue. She seems very small, with pale skin and a slightly sad smile. She was in the sandbox, playing with Sakura. Both were barefoot and making a castle.

*Sakura-chan! He screams coming to the two very quickly. The little girl gets scared and began to cry loudly, the pink girl tight embracing her.

*'S okay, Aya-_chan_, I'll be fine.*

*Oh no!* She burst into tears. *This guy is creepy!All orange and loud! He scares me, Saku-_chan!*_

The girl with green eyes looked at him nervously. He stepped back a few steps, realizing the mistake he did. He was really scared now.

*Naruto!* She yelled, to the delight of the girl, who now began to laugh, amused by her behavior.

She punched him, causing him to go in the opposite direction. Ayame cheered, happy.

*_Shannaro_!* Sakura said.* Let's go back to the sand castle.*

*Yay!* she smiled.

Tonton went after him this time too, measuring.

Recovering from the blow inflicted, Naruto turned to the playground. She just could not go so fast, right? He didn't even got to apologize. Quickly arrived at the park, he looked for her. Nowhere. But funny thing, the park was suddenly full of kids. A lot of kids.

Some had a bandaged hand, some were in wheelchairs being helped by other children, and the other looked sick. What happens?

*You made Ayame-_chan _cry_!_ Said one of them, which has a bandaged hand. Soon, others repeated what he said.

*You pissed Saku-_chan_! On him!* said a tiny booy, who not seem to have more than ten

years. His eyes were covered with a bandage and wear a shoulder parrot toy. He has a stick in his hand.

All the children were rushing, suffocating him.

*Hey, kids! Leave me!* He said. He could not hit a kid, right? Naruto had a kids bath, each pulling clothes or taking his things.

One child get a shuriken and immediately disappeared. Naruto pushed the children, freeing themselves from their grip, and then run after that little one. He caught the shirt and picked it up, looking at him fixed.

*Listen, you! I do not know who you are or-*

He do not get to finish what he wanted to sai, because the kid began to cry. And more crying! A small child, about five years, began to cry too. Trying to reassure the two, Naruto hit other children, and they had started to cry. It was a chain reaction, so no matter what Naruto was doing, other children began to cry. Hard.

*You!* Voices were heard. The blonde was waking up surrounded by some nurses who care for children perhaps.

*You have made our angels sad!* Said one of them nervous.

*What angels? These creepy and crazy kids?* Said Naruto, who was afraid.

He was beaten by all the nurses, but still does not compare to any of Sakura-chan.

Her hits were unique, and, on the other hand, she was sure to heal him if the wound was deeper. He missed her.

Only two afternoons later he e saw by chance, standing on a bridge, admiring the smooth water. She was dressed as always, in that ninja outfit, but he thought she was so beautiful that you said it was a kimono expensive that she was wearing.

Remembering the mishaps of the day, Naruto walked slowly, but still noisy, so no fear. Slightly closer and sat beside her.

*Hey.*he said gently.

She said nothing, only slightly smiled.

*Have you been seriously injured?* she asked, after a few moments of silence.

*Nothing that I can not endure,-_ttebane_!* He said, being in his hyperactive mode.

*You know, Aya-chan is a rare case of leukemia. She was one of my first pacients, and I adore her to death. The other kids were kind of angry and that's why they beat you. They are all at hospital.*

*Oh.*

She liked his company. She easily approached him, looking at his yes. Blue in green. Green in blue. The redness began to appear in the cheeks of two. A little more. Only a few inches. Close and ...

*Forehead!* Shouted a familiar voice.

The girl immediately turned to the blonde who came running at the two.

*Sorry I'm late, forehead, now we can go shopping! She said, approaching the girl. Did I

bother you? Said the blonde, dressed in her normal outfit, purple. The bush on the cheeks do not disappear.

-N-no ... we were just leaving, Naruto-_kun_! Sakura said, taking her hand and leaving Ino quickly.

The blonde standed there, looking at the two girls. It was so close, so close! But wait a ...

*She just said Naruto-_kun_?* he smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Not the end.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Continuarea si finalul.**

* * *

Then he went on the streets looking for her. He not really knew why she was upset (what guys ever do?). Maybe because of Lee?

*Sure it's because of his bushy eyebrows,-_ttebane!*_ he said.

In that day he did not fiind her. The next morning walked to Tsunade-sama, hoping that he saw her.

*I'm sorry, Naruto! I don't know where she is.* the blonde said.

*Come on, _Baa-chan_! Tell me, tell me! You're her master! He exclaimed.

*I don't know! Naruto let me alone!

The fifth Hokage was overhelmed by that hiperactive boy.

*Come on! Please! Praised Naruto.

*Naruto! You don't see how much work I have to do for today?* Tsunade tried, hoping that he would go away.

He looked at the paper that was on her desk. It was a lot, but Naruto knew something…

* Shizune will do all the work while you're drinking _Sake_! Like I don't know you, old hag!*

The hokage was going to break down.

*Naruto, get aut right now and don't you dare call me again like that! I'm your _Hokage_!* she threaten him.

*So what? I'm going to be _Hokage_ too, -_ttebane_!

*Get out!* she snapped.

* Not until you tell me where's Sakura-_chan_! The blonde closed to her, sat down and refused

to leave.

* Fine!If I told where she is will you leave me alone? She asked.

He smiled.

*Yes!*

Tsunade smirked. She told him to get a little closer. The boy smiled to himself, thinking he is going to find out where Sakura was. He approached her office, full of confidence. When there were only a few centimeters between Naruto and Tsunade she punch him, causing to fly out of her office (through the wall, of course). Tonton went where Naruto fell, counting how far hit Tsunade. A new record for Tsunade's personal book.

Recovering from the free flight of Tsunade, Naruto decided to try to search again on the streets of Konoha. She could not hide forever, right?

A half an hour he found her in the park, next to a little girl. She had two pigtails, caught like Tsunade's, but they were a deep colour of blue. She seems very small, with pale skin and a slightly sad smile. She was in the sandbox, playing with Sakura. Both were barefoot and making a castle.

*Sakura-chan! He screams coming to the two very quickly. The little girl gets scared and began to cry loudly, the pink girl tight embracing her.

*'S okay, Aya-_chan_, I'll be fine.*

*Oh no!* She burst into tears. *This guy is creepy!All orange and loud! He scares me, Saku-_chan!*_

The girl with green eyes looked at him nervously. He stepped back a few steps, realizing the mistake he did. He was really scared now.

*Naruto!* She yelled, to the delight of the girl, who now began to laugh, amused by her behavior.

She punched him, causing him to go in the opposite direction. Ayame cheered, happy.

*_Shannaro_!* Sakura said.* Let's go back to the sand castle.*

*Yay!* she smiled.

Tonton went after him this time too, measuring.

Recovering from the blow inflicted, Naruto turned to the playground. She just could not go so fast, right? He didn't even got to apologize. Quickly arrived at the park, he looked for her. Nowhere. But funny thing, the park was suddenly full of kids. A lot of kids.

Some had a bandaged hand, some were in wheelchairs being helped by other children, and the other looked sick. What happens?

*You made Ayame-_chan _cry_!_ Said one of them, which has a bandaged hand. Soon, others repeated what he said.

*You pissed Saku-_chan_! On him!* said a tiny booy, who not seem to have more than ten

years. His eyes were covered with a bandage and wear a shoulder parrot toy. He has a stick in his hand.

All the children were rushing, suffocating him.

*Hey, kids! Leave me!* He said. He could not hit a kid, right? Naruto had a kids bath, each pulling clothes or taking his things.

One child get a shuriken and immediately disappeared. Naruto pushed the children, freeing themselves from their grip, and then run after that little one. He caught the shirt and picked it up, looking at him fixed.

*Listen, you! I do not know who you are or-*

He do not get to finish what he wanted to sai, because the kid began to cry. And more crying! A small child, about five years, began to cry too. Trying to reassure the two, Naruto hit other children, and they had started to cry. It was a chain reaction, so no matter what Naruto was doing, other children began to cry. Hard.

*You!* Voices were heard. The blonde was waking up surrounded by some nurses who care for children perhaps.

*You have made our angels sad!* Said one of them nervous.

*What angels? These creepy and crazy kids?* Said Naruto, who was afraid.

He was beaten by all the nurses, but still does not compare to any of Sakura-chan.

Her hits were unique, and, on the other hand, she was sure to heal him if the wound was deeper. He missed her.

Only two afternoons later he e saw by chance, standing on a bridge, admiring the smooth water. She was dressed as always, in that ninja outfit, but he thought she was so beautiful that you said it was a kimono expensive that she was wearing.

Remembering the mishaps of the day, Naruto walked slowly, but still noisy, so no fear. Slightly closer and sat beside her.

*Hey.*he said gently.

She said nothing, only slightly smiled.

*Have you been seriously injured?* she asked, after a few moments of silence.

*Nothing that I can not endure,-_ttebane_!* He said, being in his hyperactive mode.

*You know, Aya-chan is a rare case of leukemia. She was one of my first pacients, and I adore her to death. The other kids were kind of angry and that's why they beat you. They are all at hospital.*

*Oh.*

She liked his company. She easily approached him, looking at his yes. Blue in green. Green in blue. The redness began to appear in the cheeks of two. A little more. Only a few inches. Close and ...

*Forehead!* Shouted a familiar voice.

The girl immediately turned to the blonde who came running at the two.

*Sorry I'm late, forehead, now we can go shopping! She said, approaching the girl. Did I

bother you? Said the blonde, dressed in her normal outfit, purple. The bush on the cheeks do not disappear.

-N-no ... we were just leaving, Naruto-_kun_! Sakura said, taking her hand and leaving Ino quickly.

The blonde standed there, looking at the two girls. It was so close, so close! But wait a ...

*She just said Naruto-_kun_?* he smirked.

He saw her later that evening. She was on her way back from many shops with Ino and did not want to bother the girls. But they had many gift bags (like any other girls, of course) and Naruto sat to think: to help Sakura? If she believes he is obsessed? If he does not help she will say he's a bad friend. Yes, he will help her. But Ino? If he help her the pink girl will say that he likes the blonde, not her. Will be jealous. Oh, Ino will take heir luggage. But wait, she's the best friend of Sakura, if it will not help maybe Sakura will be ! How many questions!

By the time he start to think better, the blond-haired man heard the girl calling him.

"Hey, Naruto!" She smiled. She was alone. Where had vanished Ino?

"H-hey Sakura-Chan!"

They stood there, staring at one another, embarrassed. They were right in the city, near the flower shop. In the end Naruto gather courage necessary to him.

"Uhm… Sakura-Chan, you want me to lead you home? You've much baggage and and-"

"A date, Naruto? " The boy noticed that she no longer added his sufix and knocked a bit in withdrawal.

"No!"

To approve, she dropped a bag of shopping, in order to givie it to him. Naruto smiled at her, as he was taking the other continued the talk normally, as if nothing would have happened. They were once in that friendly, very close to kiss(again). No one was around, and the stars focused a landscape ideal for a kiss. Naruto turned to go away, convinced that it would not be the night of their first kiss. She stopped him, putting her hand on his shoulder, causing him to blush. They keep getting close to each other, only a few inches between then.

And…

"Naruto, Sakura! The orange Fox and the flower of the cherry tree! Ahah! Did you get it? Fox? Flower? " said a man.

None other than Kizashi Haruno, Sakura's father. She had inherited his pink her, although man's was a purple pal, in the form of cherry blossom. Her behavior was fully of her mother, Mebuki, who was after her husband.

"What I told you to let them alone? You ruined their moment, _shannaro!_ Like Sakura, her mother punched her husband. Both adults aughed, but Naruto was embrassed and Sakura nervous. Each time they were trying to kiss someone interrupted only! It was a totally madness! It was like the whole world was against them.

"Go on, you continue! Said the woman, laughing. She dragged her husband in house, leaving the two of them on their own. But it was too late, the time they had been broken already.

"_Gomennasai,_ Naruto…" she began.

Now he smiled, and, convinced that nothing will interrupt now, he went up again.

This time everything was perfect and there was no one…

"Kizashi! I told you to not take pictures onmy daughter and her boyfriend when they want to kiss! " He heard Sakura's mother screaming.

She sighed and walked away from Naruto. She closed the door after she gave him a last glance. It was boy turn to be nervous. Why destiny was so cruel with the two?

Next day Sakura awoke determined: he had to kiss Naruto at any price. She doesn't care that they will be stopped. The girl had no patience. Today have to be the day of her first kiss! She walked quickly.

_Ichiraku ramen_ was investigated for the first time, but he was not Jiraiya-_sama _didn't know where he was, Tsunade neither. Then she thinked of the training grounds.

Already he could imagine how it would be to taste his lips for the first time and could no longer wait .

_Inner Sakura_ was impatiently, making remarks during the entire road. He found him training hard.

"Naruto, Naruto! "

He walked quickly to her, smiling.

Sakura placed her hands on his cheeks, tapping his whiskers that he always had. He approached rapidly and…

"Yo! " What are you guys doing here? Interrupted them(as usual) none other than

their _sensei._

"Uahh! Kakashi-_sensei_, you have no nice old lady that you can help? "

"Or a book to read? I have heard that there was a new volume of Icha-Icha paradise," said Naruto, grinning.

" Icha-Icha ?Here I go!" Kakashi said, excitedly. He vanished in a puff of smoke, He returned to her face, and, looking at it closely, he said: "So, where was I?

They were both giggling, as they approached(again!). This time, the one who broke it was Sasuke.

"Naruto! Sakura!C-grade mission!" he said.

"Oh, _Kami_! No, no, no! " said Naruto, annoyed.

The brunettel looked surprised. What he had done? And Sakura had a blus h on her cheeks and she was not in the best condition. Uchiha's clan heir gave them information about mission. They had taken a scroll very important to a village close to them. In other words, a mission very boring and pathetic an excuse not to make the jounin to work.

The mission ends incredibly quickly(was this not a pretext for the two not to kiss? ), but, as they went back to their village it was almost dark. Sasuke left them alone, and so the two have opted for a walk. Places were full of people dressed in _kimono_, and they were having fun.

It was then when they realized that there was _Hanabi no Matsuri_, and they they were dirty from the mission of that day. Would have taken too much to go back to their house and get a shower, and then change. They would miss the fireworks show, so t they have decided to spend it as they were. They were cheerful and well-willing, and neither of them had tried to initiate a kiss, whereas they were too scared that they might be disturbed(again).

At twelve o'clock, when fireworks began to swarm into the sky, the two came close, Naruto taking her hands. They were on a bank in the center to the village, surrounded by people.

They looked at several moments in their eyes, until they removed from fear, and they were close .Again.

This time, the two have managed to exchange a kiss. Easy, fine, as though they had had all the time in the world, and it was as though no one was to bothere them. Their kisses were tiny, slowly.

For a moment, they broke apart, only to kiss again and time none wanted to stop. They were in Heaven, literally. Sakura rested Naruto's body, putting both arms around his neck. The boy stroked her silky hair, taking a more and more tightly and closely as possible.

They did not even have noticed the flashes And there were a lot of picture taken of them. No.

Not even the cheerings or ovations of the type "Good forehead!", or "that's my student!

Let's celebram with old time's sake. ", "love is so troublesome" or "about time that the two students of mine to be together. ". Even the "it seems that ugly and dickless are now a couple." or "Love it has blossomed for these two flowers, ha! You get it, Mebuki?.".

No, nothing wouldn't matter. Just the two of them. After many attempts, in the end they managed to kiss. And what a kiss!

* * *

**A/N: My first two-shot is finished ^.^**

**Althought the action it.s not the best, I keep trying.**

**Gomennasai= I.m sorry.**

**Kami=God**

**Hanabi no Matsuri= Firework Festival.**


End file.
